The equipment object of the invention has its application in the oil industry, specifically in the field of gas and oil production, where it is necessary to pass lines through the head to downhole. The most commonly used lines are electrical cables and flow and control lines. The function of a line, depending on the structure, is to transport electrical power, fluids and information, from a source/receiver on the surface to a source/receiver in downhole. The line must pass through the wellhead through a hole in the dangler of the production pipeline.
During the production of gas and oil, internal pressures are generated in the oil wells which must be safely contained, in order to avoid leaks which represent accidents, production losses, pollution, among other negative factors. To guarantee that such pressures are kept contained inside the wellbore (annular space), it is necessary to hermetically seal all the elements entering and exiting from the wellbore to the surface.
Lines are elements commonly circulating through the hole in the dangler of the production pipeline, such dangler is also seated inside the wellhead. The hole represents an opening which must be sealed to avoid the hazardous leaks, such sealing function is fulfilled by the system of the present invention.
The equipments currently used in the oil field to seal the lines in the wellheads, show shortcomings with the requirements of the existing technologies, which led to an innovative development eliminating the disadvantages of such systems in the current oil industry, the equipments cited as reference for this new invention are BIW and SPLICE FOR DOWN HOLE ELECTRICAL SUBMERSIBLE PUMP CABLE (QCI).
The most common problems of the current technologies are the access for maintenance of the equipment, time of installation and adaptability to reduced and/or specific spaces. In respect to the first problem, it generates a very expensive intervention by the operator of the wellbore, which requires a great logistic both in equipment and in staff to verify the functioning of the equipment.
The time of installation of these connectors in the oil fields id vital, the time saving is reflected on significant incomes for the operator, the current models (BIW/QCI) require between 2 and 4 hours to be installed. Likewise, these systems do not allow to simultaneously and individually seal each of the lines entering the wellbore.
The innovation is based on taking benefit of such design disadvantages having the most common current equipment (BIW/QCI) in the market and to eliminate them with a new versatile, easy installation and maintenance system, this seal has the advantage of being installed in less than 45 minutes and being inspected over the head, in addition it can seal from one to five lines simultaneously.
The technologies considered as reference are:                1. BIW Connector Systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,135: Manufactured by ITT Corporation (Santa Rosa, Calif.), is a connector being a splice between the cable coming from the electro-submergible pump (ESP) and the surface cable, isolating the inner atmosphere of the wellbore with the outside, with current interruption, this connector is installed inside the head.        2. Splice for down hole electrical submersible pump cable, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,175: manufactured by Quick Connectors Inc. (Houston, Tex.). It refers to a splice system, which establishes the communication between two ends of the power cable of a electro-submersible pump, this connector is installed inside the head.        
Currently, there is no device capable of simultaneously seal all the lines required to be installed inside an oil well. In addition, there are several deficiencies in the installation, operation and uninstalling of the conventional sealing systems, due to some, such as QCI, use epoxy compounds as a base for the seal, which increases the installation time, does not guarantee tightness of the seal, and makes it impossible to reuse the equipment, given that the sealing effect of the epoxy is not reversible. Other systems, such as BIW, use splices and interrupt the electrical fluid flow, generating thereby possible failure points, in addition to take 4 hours average for each of the splices made, if it is made under optimal environmental conditions. All this represents high operation costs, in relation to additional working time, labor hours and machine hours employed, aside from the problems that may be consequently generated by the operative deficiencies. Both QCI and BIW are designed to seal only cables for electro-submersible systems, and they exclude other lines that must be sealed by other systems.
At the moment of servicing (maintenance) or to perform an intervention on the wellbore, the conventional sealing systems cannot be inspected from the surface due to its installation is performed underneath the dangler of the production pipeline, whereby it is necessary to use an equipment for lifting the entire wellbore for lifting the production string, which corresponds to excessive not estimated costs, taking into account that it is not possible to predict the number of times a wellbore must be serviced during its working life. The equipment of the present invention is installed over the dangler of the production pipeline, i.e. it is located outside the head.
The equipment of the present invention solves all the above mentioned problems as follow:                1. It is designed to simultaneously seal flow conduction lines, data cable and electric power cables in oil wells.        2. Can be operated, serviced and inspected over the head of the wellbore.        3. It does not use epoxy compounds.        4. It does not require any kind of connection, whereby the fluid is not interrupted.        5. It is totally reusable in its main structure, given that it is manufactured in stainless steel.        6. Installation is performed in less than 1 hour.        7. It can be installed under any environmental condition.        